TGP Supernatural
by TVDFAN1908
Summary: the glee project season 2 rewritten this time SUPERNATURAL parings: shaylin (Shanna and aylin) and dellie (dani and Nellie) raiting for mentions and apperences of sex
1. individuality part 1

**TGP Supernatural**

 _ **hello people yes i know i shouldnt be starting a new fic but this one has been biting at me cause im obssed with glee project season 2 i mean have you seen shanna nellie and dani cuteist things alive also i will be changing some of the times people go out because I WAS NOT OK WHEN DANI WAS 3RD ELIMINATED also some new reletionships aka shaylin (shanna and aylin) and dellie (dani and nellie) sorry again also werewolves in this will be nearly immortal like they age at a slower rate than humans but arnt fully immortal like vamps ok im rambling on with it**_

 **Summery: the glee project season 2 rewritten this time SUPERNATURAL**

 **Title: TGP Supernatural**

 **characters, supernatural type and ages:**

 **Maxfield Camp - werewolf - 30 but looks 22**

 **Taryn Douglas - witch - 22**

 **Dani Shay - werewolf - 25 but looks 23**

 **Tyler Ford - worlock (male witch) - 21**

 **Mario Bonds - Psychic (he can read minds and see the future (in his mind no one else can) - 24**

 **Charlie Lubeck - worlock - 22**

 **Nellie Veitenheimer - Vampire - 119 it has been 100 years since she was turned on her 19th birthday**

 **Abraham Lim - Vampire - 176 was nellie's mentor because he turned her**

 **Shanna Henderson - werewolf - 26 but looks 21**

 **Michael Weisman - worlock - 18**

 **Lilly mae Harrington - Vampire - 60**

 **Aylin Bayramoglu - Vampire - 123**

 **Ali Stroker - vampire - 103**

 **Blake Jenner - werewolf - 29 but looks 19**

 _ **a/n god finaly done with the names and species**_

 **chapter 1 : inviduality part 1**

 **dani pov**

wow i'm already here that was a short journey i wonder who else got in. I hope nellie got in she desrves a chance like this. Oh i hope my pack got in you may be wondering what im talking about.

Well i am a werewolf and i know what you are thinking "werewolves arnt real" well yes they aswell as vampires, witchs,worlocks hell even psychic's.

as i was saying hope my pack got in i would be lost without them i am the youngest out off all of us i have only been a werewolf for 2 years

basically we have 4 werewolves in our pack there is me

then the second youngest Shanna who has been a werewolf 5 years

then second oldest Maxfield who has been a werewolf 8 years

then the oldest and most respected person Blake who has been a werewolf for 10 years

ok thats enough about me lets sit down and wait for people to come

 **10 minutes later**

 **narrator pov**

Dani sat waiting for people to come it had been 10 minutes when another person walks in

 **Dani pov**

the doors opening i look up and what i see makes me start to beam "MAX" i scream while running to hug him "hey pup" he replies in his southen accent.

"I thought none of you were going to get through i was worred i would be left here alone" i say starting to tear up Max hugs me while wispering "hey its ok im here now" gently into my ear.

I jump away from him "what" he asks i smile and say "i need to show you round" he laughs but goes along with me

We walk around for a couple of minutes untill we hear the door open we go back and are shocked to see Mario the blind psychic there.

"hello i know your there Dani Maxfield i can hear your breathing and read your minds" mario says we laugh and i say "i wanted to see how long it would take you to sense us not that long aparently" we all laugh "hey lets show you around" Max says as he helps Mario move around. Dani stays to greet anyone who comes in. Over the course of an hour the others come in.

Everyone is currently looking around and i'm sat with Shanna in the main room. We hear the door open we look up and see robert coming and i shout "ROBERTS HERE" everyone rushes back.

"So you have all made it to the final 14 congrats. Now we have a very diverse group off supernaturals here with vampires, werewolves, witches/worlocks, and even a psychic just so you know we will not condone fighting if you start to fight you will be removed from the competion ok." Robert pauses so we all nod

he continues "So now what your all waiting for you homework assignment will be ..." he stops talking to build antisipation "born this way by lady gaga" everybody apart from Max cheer.

Robert continues "So now i will leave you to sort it between your selfs who gets what part seeya guys" and Robert leaves.

"ok lets get this sorted" i say and we sort the parts

 **time skip: hwa time**

 **Shanna's pov**

here we go it has officialy started oh Roberts here shush brain

"hey guys how we doing" Robert asks everyone says good things "ok good lets get this started with a bang now you have 2 guests today because we wanted to start of with a bang" everyone starts freaking out with that.

"guys calm down it's not that bad so please welcome your first guest RYAN MURFY" Ryan Murfy the CREATOR of glee walks in oh my god i can't peform infront of him this early oh god

Robert shushes us all "ok and you next guest is one of the first people we cast please welcome the one and only LEA MICHELE" Lea Michele walks in oh dear god i cant peform infront of RYAN MURFY AND LEA MICHELE

"hey nice to meet you guys Robert has said great things about you guys i can't wait to hear you sing" Lea says.

ok lets do this

 **the music starts**

 **Charlie:**  
 **Well my mama told me when I was young,**

 **Tyler:**  
 **We are all born superstars.**

 **Taryn:**  
 **She rolled my hair and put my make-up on,**

 **Aylin:**  
 **In her glass of her boudoir.**

 **Michael:**  
 **There's nothin' wrong with loving who you are,**

 **Nellie:**  
 **She said, "cause it made you perfect, baby."**

 **Ali:**  
 **So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far,**

 **Maxfield:**  
 **Listen to me when I say**

 **Shanna:**  
 **I'm beautiful in my way**  
 **`Cause God makes no mistakes**

 **Blake:**  
 **I'm on the right track, baby**  
 **I was born this way**

 **Lily Mae:**  
 **Don't hide yourself in regret**  
 **Just love yourself and you're set**

 **Dani:**  
 **I'm on the right track, baby**  
 **I was born this way.**

 **Abraham:**  
 **Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**

 **All:**  
 **Baby, I was born this way**

 **Mario:**  
 **Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way**

 **All:**  
 **I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way**  
 **I was born this way, hey**  
 **I was born this way, hey**  
 **I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey**  
 **I was born this way, hey**  
 **I was born this way, hey**  
 **I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey**

everyone finishes breathing heavaly "wow guys that was great" lea says wow she thinks we're good oh brain shush she is about to anounce who won the mentoring session "well you guys were great but the person i thought stood out most was ...


	2. individuality part 2

**TGP Supernatural**

 **Summery: the glee project season 2 rewritten this time SUPERNATURAL**

 **Title: TGP Supernatural**

 **characters, supernatural type and ages:**

 **Maxfield Camp - werewolf - 30 but looks 22**

 **Taryn Douglas - witch - 22**

 **Dani Shay - werewolf - 25 but looks 23**

 **Tyler Ford - worlock (male witch) - 21**

 **Mario Bonds - Psychic (he can read minds and see the future (in his mind no one else can) - 24**

 **Charlie Lubeck - worlock - 22**

 **Nellie Veitenheimer - Vampire - 119 it has been 100 years since she was turned on her 19th birthday**

 **Abraham Lim - Vampire - 176 was nellie's mentor because he turned her**

 **Shanna Henderson - werewolf - 26 but looks 21**

 **Michael Weisman - worlock - 18**

 **Lilly mae Harrington - Vampire - 60**

 **Aylin Bayramoglu - Vampire - 123**

 **Ali Stroker - vampire - 103**

 **Blake Jenner - werewolf - 29 but looks 19**

 **Chapter 2 individuality part 2**

 **prevously:** _everyone finishes breathing heavaly "wow guys that was great" lea says wow she thinks we're good oh brain shush she is about to anounce who won the mentoring session "well you guys were great but the person i thought stood out most was ..._

"shanna" Lea says i can't beleve it i won the first hwa and i get a mentoring session with the beautiful Lea Michele.

"Now you guys must be wondering what your big music video will be" Ryan says we all nod "well it will be ..." pause for dramaticness like they allways do "here i go again by whitesnake" and there it goes the exploson of cheers and howls (blake, max and dani) i just stay silent

 **time skip: vocals with nikki**

we walk in to the recording room i hear lilly mae say "its the cheese lamp from season 1" we all laugh.

we hear someone come in we look and see nikki in all her pregnant glory she says her speech i zone out until i hear "ok shanna i think we will start with you"i look and see her waiting for me i say "ok im coming"

"ok you ready to record" she asks when im settled "uh yea sure"

 **Shanna:**  
 **To walk along the lonely street of dreams**

"that was great ready to takle the big note now" she asks "yea i am" i say exitedly

 **Shanna:**  
 **Here I goooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"wow perfect on the first try" she says in shock i smile so much i think i might break the glass. "Ok shanna were done can you send in the next person please" she asks nicely "oh sure" i say on my way out

 **time skip (a/n sorry about all the time skips but i don't know what to put here) : after the video shoot**

 **Nellie's pov**

"And that's a wrap. that was great guys" eric says once we finish god that took a while good job i'm used to taking a while with me being a vampire. Everybody starts to walk back wait is aylin walking with that Shanna girl she is lucky Lilly is the youngest out of us and not the leader because in her eyes vampires CAN NOT talk to werewolves. Were lucky Abraham is our elder because he dosent think like that. I'm even luckier because if Lilly was our elder i would be killed becuase i think that other werewolf Dani is kinda cute.

Oh were back that was quick "no vampires are quicker" i hear some one say i turn around just as i here thet Maxfield guy say "fine then prove it" i see it was Ali that said the first thing "fine Nellie show this werewolf that us vampires are faster" she asks me "fine come on wolf race around the room from were Ali is back to where Ali is" i say to him he awnsers with "ok lets go" we race and i win "see vamps are faster haha" Ali says.

We hear someone come in we see Robert there "if you guys come with me we're ready for you" we all start to follow him we get to the audoturiam.

"Good your all here ok so we're reveal who is in the bottom 3" Nikki says.

List of who is in the bottom 3

Aylin

Tyler

Maxfield

We leave the room so they can talk i can't beleve Aylin is in the bottom 3

 **Time skip: after the B3 perfomance**

 **Dani's pov**

the others have come back all of us werewolves get up and hug max exept for Shanna who goes and hugs that Aylin vampire we all talk for a good 30 minutes when Robert comes in "the list is up if you want to go see it" Robert says that and then leaves.

Aylin, Tyler and Maxfield leave the room after getting lots of hugs. We all wait looking at the door.

 **5 minutes later**

the door opens we all look up hopefully and Tyler walks in we hug him and sit back down

 **another 5 minutes later**

the door opens again we all look up hopefull again and Aylin walks in. All the vampires go up and hug her while us 3 werewolves are sitting wondering how Max coud be eliminated.

I hear someone come near us i look up and see another vamp called Nellie standing there. "I'm sorry about your friend" she says in her beautiful voice wait beautiful were did that come from "thanks say congrats for your friend from us" i hear blake say "ok well were going to see him if you wan't to come" she says "ok were coming" i say back smiling nicely.

We go and see max we all of us wolves hug him were all kinda sad "hey its ok guys at most i will be gone bout 10 more weeks that just over 2 months" he says in his southen accent.

 **Time skip: after the cameras are turned off**

 **Shanna pov**

I am sitting on my own thinking when i hear someone cough i look up and see Aylin there "hey how you doing" she asks in her sexy voice "i'm allright just trying to fight off the full moon fever" i say with my eyes cloesd. "what's full moon fever" she asks sitting down "fever that comes during the full moon. Before you ask we don't have to turn on the full moon it gets rid off the fever but the pain the change brings is not a good trade" i say in explenation.

"Whats another way of getting rid of it" she asks while rubbing my leg "there is only one other way and that is " i wisper the next word (a/n because if you havent seen tgp sexuality week Shanna is really innocent) "sex" i wisper looking around as if i said a bad word she laughs and says "your so cute" i blush and she laughs even more full moon fever kicks in and my brain focuses on her lips.

I wimper like an acctule dog she looks at me and i can see she is looking at my lips her eyes quickly flick you my cleavige and back to my lips. Then we just jump and attack each others faces were lucky everyones out because we end up in the girls bedroom on her bed

 **time skip after the sex**

 **still Shanna pov**

wow so thats what sex is like just wow i hear Aylin say "hey you still there" i look and see her smiling down at me (the're spooning) "yea i was just thinking" i reply then she asks "bout what" "it dosent matter" i say "ok well i acctuelly wanted to ask you something" she says "what" i ask "willyoubemygirlfriend" she mumbles "what did you say" i ask not understanding her "will you be my girlfriend" she asks again i sit there in shock just long enough for her to worry then i jump into her arms saying "yes yes yes god yes" she laughs "you got me worred then" she says then we hear the door open and close and we hear dani shout "HELLO ANYONW HERE" we quickly get dressed deciding to keep it a secret.

 _ **a/n finaly done with it 1 ep down 10 more do go great god this is gonna take me all 5 more weeks of my summer hollidays**_


	3. dance-ability part 1

**TGP Supernatural**

 **Summery: the glee project season 2 rewritten this time SUPERNATURAL**

 **Title: TGP Supernatural**

 **characters, supernatural type and ages:**

 **Taryn Douglas - witch - 22**

 **Dani Shay - werewolf - 25 but looks 23**

 **Tyler Ford - worlock (male witch) - 21**

 **Mario Bonds - Psychic (he can read minds and see the future (in his mind no one else can) - 24**

 **Charlie Lubeck - worlock - 22**

 **Nellie Veitenheimer - Vampire - 119 it has been 100 years since she was turned on her 19th birthday**

 **Abraham Lim - Vampire - 176 was nellie's mentor because he turned her**

 **Shanna Henderson - werewolf - 26 but looks 21**

 **Michael Weisman - worlock - 18**

 **Lilly mae Harrington - Vampire - 60**

 **Aylin Bayramoglu - Vampire - 123**

 **Ali Stroker - vampire - 103**

 **Blake Jenner - werewolf - 29 but looks 19**

 _ **a/n ok you guys may notice maxfield is missing from above that is because when the people leave the show they get taken off the list it makes it easier to keep track of whose left also have you heard shanna's new song hell or highwater it is amazing trust me im listnig to it right now ok on with the story**_

 **Chapter 3 Dance-ability**

 _ **previously**_ _wow so thats what sex is like just wow i hear Aylin say "hey you still there" i look and see her smiling down at me (the're spooning) "yea i was just thinking" i reply then she asks "bout what" "it dosent matter" i say "ok well i acctuelly wanted to ask you something" she says "what" i ask "willyoubemygirlfriend" she mumbles "what did you say" i ask not understanding her "will you be my girlfriend" she asks again i sit there in shock just long enough for her to worry then i jump into her arms saying "yes yes yes god yes" she laughs "you got me worred then" she says then we hear the door open and close and we hear dani shout "HELLO ANYONE HERE" we quickly get dressed deciding to keep it a secret._

 **monday the next week**

 **Shanna pov**

It has been a week since me and aylin got together and lets just say it has been great we don't get to go on dates like normal couples but aylin makes time for me defanetly when everyone goes out.

We are all sitting down waiting for robert to come in. Dani looks sad im gonna go talk to her.

 **Dani pov**

God i miss max and its only been 3 days oh shan is coming.

"Hey dani what's up you look sad ?" she asks oh crap i didn't realise it was showing "Oh um its nothing" i say trying to take her of the subject "Oh come on i know you enough to know your lying" crap she is good "Fine i miss max" i say sadly "Oh dani honey its alright you still have me and blake" she says "I know its just hard knowing that were all going to be there's a very small chance of us all making it to the final" i say she smiles at me and says "yea but we gonna work our asses off to get there arent we squirt" i smile back "yea" i say simply.

 **Shanna pov**

I smile at dani and walk back over to aylin "is she ok ?" aylin asks when i sit back down "yea she is she just misses max out of all of us she was closest to him" i say to ease her worry's "why ?" she asks "oh he changed her" i say "what do you mean changed ?" she asks confused oh i forgot vamps use the term 'turned' "sorry i forgot you guys dont say changed it basicly means turned he changed her into a werewolf" i explain "oh so why arent you and blake sad surely one of you turned maxfield" she asks again "no we didn't in our pack blake changed me i have not changed anyone max was changed by an unknown werewolf and max has changed dani and 3 other werewolves in another pack it is always harder on the person who was changed than the person who changed them because the changer is like a mom or a dad to the changee" i explain more "oh ok" she says just as robert comes in "guys i have some bad news" we all look at robert wondering what he was talking about "taryn couldn't take the pressure and has withdrew frim the competition" oh my god poor taryn

 **time skip to hwa**

 **Dani pov**

ok we're here waiting for robert to come in with the next guest mentor it's dance-ability week so it has to be harry shum jr right ? it has to be.

 **1 min later**

oh the doors opening our heads all snap towards it trying to get a glimps of the guest first here they come "Oh my god" i say out loud we have SAMUEL LARSEN ONE OF THE WINNERS OF THE LAST SEASON OF THE GLEE PROJECT

 **after the talk**

 **Nellie pov**

"you guys ready" samuel says

 **the music starts**

 **Nellie:**  
 **See the people walking down the street**

 **Shanna:**  
 **Fall in line, watching all their feet**

 **Tyler:**  
 **They don't know where they wanna go**

 **All:**  
 **They're walking in time**  
 **They got the beat**  
 **They got the beat**  
 **Yeah**  
 **They got the beat**

 **Shanna:**  
 **All the kids just getting out of school**

 **Blake:**  
 **They can't wait to hang out and be cool**

 **Michael:**  
 **Hang around 'til quarter after twelve**

 **All:**  
 **That's when they fall in line**  
 **Kids got the beat**  
 **They got the beat**  
 **They got the beat**  
 **Yeah**  
 **Kids got the beat**

 **Aylin:**  
 **Go-Go music really makes us dance**

 **Lily Mae:**  
 **Do the Pony puts us in a trance**

 **Mario:**  
 **Do the Watusi just give us a chance**

 **All:**  
 **That's when we fall in line**  
 **We got the beat**  
 **We got the beat**  
 **We got the beat**  
 **Yeah**  
 **We got the beat**

 **Dani:**  
 **Everybody get on your feet**

 **Abraham:**  
 **We know you can dance to the beat**

 **Charlie:**  
 **Jump back and get down**

 **Ali:**  
 **Round and round and roooooound**

 **All:**  
 **We got the beat**  
 **We got the beat**  
 **We got the beat**  
 **We got the beat**

 **the music finishes**

"wow they said you were talented but i didn't think you were that good" samuel says "well sam whats your decision who is the winner" robert asks "well i think my winner has to be ...


End file.
